The Calm
by TornadoMoose
Summary: "She turned to look at him over her shoulder and smiled slowly. At this stage of their relationship, that's all it took." - This one is set the evening after episode 9x22 ("Venganza"). It's a mostly substance-free excuse for me to write a short Densi dribble.


**A/N: I hustled this week to try and get this done before Sunday; both because I wanted to finish it before I see the finale, and because I'm going out of town for a project all next week, which will throw a wrench into my usual two-week updating cycle.**

 **This one is set the evening after last week's episode 9x22 ("Venganza"). It's mostly an excuse for me to write a short dribble on the off chance that something happens in the finale that makes me not want to write Densi again for a long time.**

 **Here's to hoping I'm being paranoid for no reason.**

 **Rating: M**

* * *

"Ugh! Why did we wait until today to pick up literally ALL the groceries?!" Deeks exclaimed loudly as he hauled in his third pair of bags from the car parked in the garage. "After all that running across the desert we did today, I would literally give a kingdom for a horse. Ride around in style, kicking ass and taking names. Like King Henry!"

Kensi laughed in exasperation as she set down the two giant sacks of dog food she had just hauled in. Turning to him, she said, "Okay, you're not even close with this one!"

"Uh, I've seen the movie. Definitely have the quote right," he insisted.

"First of all, it's a play. It's Shakespeare. Second, it's Richard the Third, not any of the Henrys," she started. "And third, things did _not_ end well for him."

Deeks smiled mischievously at her. He had known that. _Most_ of that (he could have sworn it was one of the Henrys). He just liked getting her wound up and in Wikipedia mode— or more accurately IMDB mode in this case.

She seemed to pick up on what he was doing when she spotted his grin, and glared at him playfully before returning to their month's worth of groceries and dry goods they had just picked up. They really had let their pantry get too empty this time.

For his part, Deeks needed to keep the jokes up. During the long drive back from the ranch, and even during their evening treks around Target and a grocery store, all he had wanted to talk about was one thing: getting out and fixing up (hopefully soon to be) his bar. Everywhere he looked he saw decorations for it, ideas for a name and logo, microbrews he'd want to stock. But while Kensi had been surprisingly supportive of his plan, she was expectedly less interested in contributing ideas to a decorative theme.

What's more, they had been trapped in a barn earlier in the day with only a few inches of wood as cover from the onslaught of bullets fired at them by a highly trained team trying to kill them. It hadn't occurred to him much before this year, but he felt amazed at how chill he had always been about being nearly killed seemingly once a week. Now, however, he was painfully aware of it, and his fiancé was never in the mood to share her feelings on the matter.

* * *

It was otherwise a peaceful evening at home. They cooked, ate, took Monty for a short walk, and cleaned up a bit more. A few hours later found Deeks in his favorite sleeping boxers, crawling into bed while Kensi finished getting ready after their shower.

"Hey," she said to him, snapping him out of his stupor. He gave a double take when he saw her walking up to him completely naked. Bruised and scraped up as she was, she always had this effect on him, despite having seen this view literally only minutes ago. "My cut opened up in the shower. Can you put some ointment on it and a new bandage?"

Forcing his eyes away from her breasts and instead to the items in her hands, he stuttered a bit before answering, "Of course! Here, lie down."

There was a shallow gash on her lower back where a stick or a rock must have gotten her below where her vest protected. It was little more than a scrape except for an inch where it went a bit deeper into her skin. She hadn't even noticed it until they changed out of their tactical gear and saw all the dried blood.

Deeks dutifully applied a generous amount of antibiotic cream to a large bandage, and gently stuck it to her skin.

"There," he told her, now that he was done.

His hand remained on her back to smooth out the wrinkles on the skin-toned bandaid, then down to the curve of her hips, and the swell of her perfect, bare butt cheek.

She turned to look at him over her shoulder and smiled slowly. At this stage of their relationship, that's all it took.

Fully out from under the covers now, Deeks covered her body with his as she rolled to her back beneath him. They each moaned softly into a deep kiss they had started, and Kensi's hands wasted no time in locating the waistband of his boxers and pushing them down his thighs.

Kensi seemed to be in a hurry, and there were days when his desire to be inside her was so strong that he went along with it. But today, for any number of reasons, he felt like taking his time. She impatiently tried to break their slow kisses a couple of times in an effort to roll him over. But he held his ground. Finally, when he started to kiss and lick his way down her neck and chest, she quit trying to take control for the time being.

Most of her bruises from the day were on her arms and legs, so Deeks had no reservations about greedily devouring the soft skin on each of her breasts and on her flat stomach. For several minutes he made the rounds: spending more time on her hard nipples when he returned to her breasts, occasionally venturing back up to her face for a kiss, and inching ever lower down her torso with his tongue and lips.

When finally he reached the soft patch of curls between her legs, she spread them willingly for him and showed him how wet and ready she already was. When he pressed his tongue right to her clit, she let out a sharp moan and bucked against him. Twice more she did this, until she settled down as he gently worked his tongue up and down her folds.

Deeks alternated between teasing her little bundle of nerves with just the tip of his tongue, and occasionally wrapping his lips around it, sucking the whole thing into his mouth. As always, Kensi seemed to be enjoying what he was doing to her. After a few minutes, her breathing had grown quite ragged and the strength with which she tugged and pulled at his hair increased almost painfully so. But he didn't mind. He was singularly focused on getting the gentle throb of that tiny bud to erupt in an explosion of spasms; to get his fiancé to cry out in ecstasy; and to taste the warmth of her release gushing out.

He didn't have to wait long. Right on cue, her movements became much less controlled, and she dug her heels into his back while he held her writhing hips in place. After her initial peak, he hummed in satisfaction against her, quickly making his way back up her body while she slowly came down from her high.

Sinking into her languid kiss, he was just about to shift into position between her open legs, when she surprised him and rolled him to his back. She sat up on his waist and he smiled up at her, tucking his arms behind his head.

"Don't you want me to return the favor?" she asked him, pointedly gripping his already stiff cock in her hand.

"Heh," he grunted, trying to form thoughts while she was rubbing the head of his dick with her thumb. "Any thing you do with that will be plenty fair to me."

"In that case," she said, shifting herself over him more. "I'm going to put _this_ right here."

Kensi positioned the tip of his cock between the lips of her pussy, and he could feel the heat radiating off of her before he made contact with her slick flesh.

" _Yesss_ ," he hissed as she slowly lowered herself onto him, taking his length all the way in.

Deeks pushed his hips up just a little to feel that sweet pressure of being buried as deep as he could go. But once they started moving, Kensi did almost all the work. With her hands splayed out on his chest to steady herself, she raised and lowered her hips above his in a smooth motion; depriving him of the feeling of crashing into her, but making up for it with the way her pussy gripped his cock — squeezing him from all sides.

He wanted badly to thrust up. But with the way her body was on display for him, the way her breasts dangled tantalizingly out of reach, the way her head was thrown back in enjoyment, and the noises she made as she rolled her hips, he couldn't bring himself to interfere with the way she was enjoying his body… for now.

Just as he was starting to grow impatient with this slow burn, she bent down to his face and calmed him with a sweet, hungry kiss. She climbed off of him, but rather than rolling to her back, she stayed on her stomach. Kissing her shoulder and neck as he went, Deeks rolled to his side, and pulled her back flush against his chest.

Kensi tucked one arm behind her to keep his head pressed to her neck and cheek, while Deeks used one of his to guide his cock back to her pussy, spooning from behind. Now he was finally free to move. He started to drive into her, his hips slamming into her ass. She held her legs open by propping one up on his, while his free hand migrated back and forth between her narrow waist and her breasts as they swayed back and forth.

At times, she rolled nearly to her stomach and he rolled with her, covering her back with his chest and pounding down into her. Then she would push back against him, shifting to her back enough to allow his lips to reach her breasts, which he did with several sloppy kisses.

Deeks could feel her starting to come undone again, and as the sensations started to control her body, Kensi writhed away from the intense feeling of his cock slamming into her repeatedly. But he had learned what she wanted him to do. Sneaking his other hand underneath her body, he wrapped both arms around her hips and held her tightly against him. Needing more leverage, he slid beneath her until they were both on their backs; Kensi stacked on top of him. From here, he could plant his feet on the bed and thrust up into her, feeling her whole body rock back and forth on top of him again, and again.

Her own hand slithered between her legs to give herself the final nudge over the edge she needed. But she seemed unable to add to the overstimulation she was feeling. Loosening his grip on her, he added his fingers to the mix. No sooner had he grazed her engorged clit with his touch, than she tensed as her whole body quaked. Deeks felt the fluttering spasms of her orgasm on his cock, and slowed his pace to appreciate the way her body was squeezing and pulling on him.

"Oh my god, Deeks!" she hissed between her other nonsense words as she came.

Then, she went almost entirely limp, draped on her back on top of him. Deeks was so close; he wanted badly to up the tempo again. But with her dead weight, he needed to shift around again. Reluctantly, he pulled out and tried to slide out from under her without pushing on her too much. She helped a little, then resumed her spread eagle sprawl on the mattress.

Deeks nestled his hips between hers again, and with great restraint, kissed her tenderly before plunging the tip of his cock back into her wet heat. He started moving again slowly, still feeling the pulsing aftershocks of her last orgasm.

He sat up back on his knees as he thrust into her. A few times, he had to pull out to try and hold off for a minute longer. Kensi was whimpering in ecstasy, her cries punctuated by the sound of his skin slapping against hers.

Her darkened, mismatched eyes stared up at him, and he was gripped with the irresistible urge to bend down and kiss her.

Tearing her lips from his, she pleaded with him, "Come on, Deeks! I've come twice, it's your turn."

Deeks groaned at her insistence, and redoubled his efforts. All of her limbs were wrapped tightly around him as he reached a frenzied speed. He couldn't tell where his body ended and hers began, and that't the way he wanted it.

Finally, the pressure inside him had built insurmountably, and he could no longer hold himself back. Groaning out her name several times, he pushed in as deep as he could and ground his pelvis into hers as he came. That euphoric pressure burst free, and for a few moments he was completely, blissfully unaware of anything else in the world as he emptied himself inside of her.

Though completely spent, he continued to thrust slowly as his lips danced over hers, enjoying how her inner muscles still twitched occasionally on his extra sensitive cock until he had softened inside of her.

"See?" he asked, still out of breath. "That's why we don't need choreography. We move together just fine on our own!"

"Hmmmm. Fine," she relented nuzzling her face into his neck as she cuddled closer to him as he collapsed beside her.

Kensi was already halfway to sleep, and Deeks close behind her. It was these contented moments that gave him strength to get through the next day, and it usually lasted. But tonight, that sense of foreboding kept welling up within him. He couldn't help but feel as if this was just the calm before a storm.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, this ended up being a few hundred words longer than I thought it would be when I had it outlined (and wrote my intro note).**

 **Seriously though. I powered through this one almost entirely in one day (earlier today). So forgive any typos or odd phrases you may have seen that I'd usually catch in editing.**

 **Hopefully soon I'll finish with Swapping Paint. It shouldn't take me too long.**


End file.
